Justice League: Crusade
by Justyce15
Summary: A member of the Justice League is dead, and now they have to recruit the one man no one wants to meet to solve it: Batman! Batman and the League have to put their differences aside to solve the murder of their friend, in time to prevent the killer from striking again!


**A/N: **Hey guys! This is a story I've been thinking of doing for awhile! So I hope you like it!

**Justice League: Crusade**

"Manhunter!" Flash yelled pounding on the door to his martian teammate's room inside the Watchtower, "Superman called a meeting like 20 minutes ago, and even I was on time," He paused and heard nothing, "What are you doing in there?"

"Have you got him out yet Flash?" Hawkgirl floated towards him with Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, "Or are you repelling him like you do every girl you hit on?"

"He hasn't answered," Flash said, ignoring the last part, "And I don't want to break in, what if he's naked?" He thought for a second, "Do martians have genitals?"

"You are so immature Wally!" Hawkgirl said, raising her mace and slamming it into the door.

"Why are all you humans so scared of your own anatomy?" Wonder Woman asked curiously, "Amazons are very comfortable with nudity."

"Remind me again where this paradise is," Lantern asked smiling.

"I bet you're very comfortable naked with Superman," Hawkgirl quipped.

"My relationship with Kal is purely platonic!" Wonder Woman stated indignantly.

"Damn it," Hawkgirl swore under her breath, "I can't get through."

"What the hell are the four of you doing crowding around Manhunter's door?" Cyborg walked into the hallway, finding the four heroes there.

"We're trying to get in," Wonder Woman explained, "He won't answer us, and it's nearly indestructible."

"Let me try," Several wires came out of Cyborg's arm and plugged into outlets on the wall. A low humming noise started then a soft Ding, and the door opened.

"Oh shit," Lantern muttered, as the room revealed the dead body of their colleague Martian Manhunter, a circular symbol burned into his forehead, "Flash go get Superman right now."

**Chapter 1: Murder in Your Ranks!**

* * *

><p>"There's a bunch of files and stuff in here," Hawkgirl said picking one up and flipping through it, seeing a picture of a guy with no face wearing a blue fedora.<p>

"Look at this, it's ridiculous," Flash held up a folder titled 'The History of Atlantis' then threw it at Green Lantern, "Atlantis. I mean, Really?"

"He has an entire set of folders on the Batman," Cyborg said, then reading it out loud, "Born and raised in Gotham, wealthy or has wealthy benefactor, traumatic childhood, human. Prime candidate for Justice League Membership."

"Haha, very funny, Vic," Lantern said, fake laughing, "Prime candidate, my ass!"

"I didn't say that," Cyborg said earnestly, "Manhunter did, I think Manhunter wanted us to add Batman to the league."

"We're super-heroes," Lantern argued, "He is not super, he's just a creepy weirdo who has a rodent fetish and beats up criminals.

Therefore he should not be a member of the league."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Lantern," Superman said, "What do you think, Diana, Shayera?

"Aye, Kal," Diana said earnestly.

"Same." Shayera said.

"You're outnumbered, Vic," Lantern said.

"I never suggested that he should be," He replied, "I'm just reading what J'onn wrote here."

"While I'm not sure if Hal's assessment of him is correct," Superman started, "I worked with him once, he's not the most agreeable person, he is very arrogant, but he's just not the right person for the league, he's not what we want."

"But what if he's what we need?" Flash said, and everybody raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"You're not serious," Shayera asked, "Are you?"

"Our friend was just murdered, and you guys are joking around!" Wally yelled, "He may not have been the most social person, but he was still our teammate and our friend, and when we needed him, whether in a fight, or depressed, he was there for us! And you guys are just going to let him go with a smile and act like nothing happened? I won't allow it! Even if we're not letting this guy on the team, we should at least talk to him. He might know something about J'onn's murder, or something about the symbol on his forehead."

"Flash is right," Diana answered after a long pause, "He was our friend, and we will not dishonor him!"

* * *

><p>"Talk," Batman stated simply, dangling the harlequin villainess off the thirty story building, "Where's Dent? Where is the Joker holding him?"<p>

"Now, Bats," Harley cooed, "If I told you where Mistah J was keeping the man, that would take all the fun out of it!"

"And what happens if I drop you?" the vigilante threatened, "Will that take all the fun out of it?"

"You wouldn't do that, Bats," she smiled, "It's against your silly code."

"But you are trying my patience," Batman said, starting to loosen his grip, "And a good man's life is on the line, Harvey Dent has done good things for this city. He helps good people, and what do you do? You destroy good people! Why should you live while he suffers?"

"Because it's funny!" Harley yelled with glee, "It's all in the name of laughs! Of comedy! Maybe you should get a sense of humor, Batman! Maybe then you'd understand!"

"Innocent people's pain isn't funny," Batman responded, "But you were right about one thing," He flung her back onto the roof, and she slammed back onto the ground, "I won't kill you."

"Tis an honorable stance to take on the matter," Batman turned and saw the entire Justice League floating before him, Wonder Woman's voice accented, as she stood in front of her teammates, "My comrades and I would like to talk."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Lantern asked, eyebrows raised under the tiny mask.

"I thought we agreed you would never come back," Batman directed this at Superman.

"Well yes, but-" the Kryptonian started, but was cut off.

"Yet here you are," Batman chided, "And you brought your team of boy-scouts and girl-scouts, to do what? Recruit me? Or arrest me?"

"Look, this is more important than our differences," Superman said, "Our evidence has lead us to believe you're the one who can help us."

"I have work to do," Batman answered turning away from them, "You go back to fighting gods and angels for the photoshoots, and I'll go back to helping real people."

"We need you now," Wonder Woman said, "Now more than ever."

"I stay out of your way," Batman yelled, "You stay out of my way!"

"MARTIAN MANHUNTER IS DEAD!" Wonder Woman screamed. Batman stopped walking, and shot Harley Quinn with a dart, "What did you just do?"

"Amnesia dart," Batman said, "She won't remember the last two hours when she wakes up," He pressed his fingers to the ear of his cowl, "Nightwing, I need you take over the Dent case, I have something important to take care of," He turned back to the league, "Let's go."

**NEXT: THE SECRET LIFE OF MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! There will probably not be as many jokes about genitalia in the next chapter! Anyway I hope you liked it!


End file.
